ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Canadian composers
This is a list of composers who are either native to the country of Canada, are a citizen of that nation, or have spent a major portion of their career living and working in Canada. The list is arranged in alphabetical order: A *John Abram (born 1959) *Murray Adaskin (1906–2002) *Andrew Ager (born 1962) *Kati Agócs (born 1975) *Lucio Agostini (1913–1996) *Robert Aitken (born 1939) *J. E. P. Aldous (1853–1934) *Gaston Allaire (born 1916) *Émilien Allard (1915–1977) *Joseph Allard (1873–1947) *Peter Allen (born 1952) *Paul Ambrose (1868–1941) *Robert Ambrose (1824–1908) *W.H. Anderson (1882–1955) *Samuel Andreyev (born 1981) *Humfrey Anger (1862–1913) *István Anhalt (1919-2012) *Paul Anka (born 1941) *Louis Applebaum (1918–2000) *Violet Archer (1913–2000) *John Arpin (1936–2007) *Raynald Arseneault (1945–1995) B *Michael Conway Baker (born 1937) *Gerald Bales (1919–2002) *Steve Barakatt (born 1973) *Lesley Barber (born 1968) *Milton Barnes (1931–2001) *Joseph Beaulieu (1895–1965) *William Beauvais (born 1956) *Christophe Beck (born 1972) *John Beckwith (born 1927) *Léon Bernier (1936-2011) *Denis Bédard (born 1950) *Norma Beecroft (born 1934) *Jack Behrens (born 1935) *Marc Bélanger (born 1940) *Alan Belkin (born 1951) *Gilles Bellemare (born 1952) *Herbert Belyea (1917–2001) *Boris Berlin (1907–2001) *Conrad Bernier (1904–1988) *Daniel Berthiaume (born 1956) *Lorne Betts (1918–1985) *Amin Bhatia (born 1961) *Jocelyne Binet (1923–1968) *Keith Bissell (1912–1992) *Lloyd Blackman (born 1928) *Patricia Blomfield Holt (1910–2003) *Antoine Bouchard (born 1932) *Linda Bouchard (born 1957) *Victor Bouchard (1926–2011) *Adélard Joseph Boucher (1835–1912) *Lydia Boucher (1890–1971) *Walter Boudreau (born 1947) *Ned Bouhalassa (born 1962) *Denys Bouliane (born 1955) *Pierre Brabant (born 1925) *Timothy Brady (born 1956) *Henry Brant (1913–2008) *Jean-Chrysostome Brauneis I (1785–1832) *Jean-Chrysostome Brauneis II (1814–1871) *Alexander Brott (1915–2005) *Stephen Brown (born 1948) *Edwin Orion Brownell (born 1964) *Walter Buczynski (born 1933) *John Burge (born 1961) *John Burke (born 1951) C *Bruce Cockburn (born 1945) *Howard Cable (born 1920) *Christian Calon (born 1950) *Allison Cameron (born 1963) *Bruce Carlson (born 1944) *Albertine Caron-Legris (1906–1972) *Albert Chamberland (1886–1975) *Claude Champagne (1891–1965) *Alexander Chuhaldin (1892–1951) *Gustav Ciamaga (born 1930) *Chan Ka Nin (born 1949) *Derek Charke (born 1974) *Benoît Charest (born 1964) *Stephen Chatman (born 1950) *Brian Cherney (born 1942) *Neil Chotem (1920–2008) *Dolores Claman (born 1927) *F. R. C. Clarke (1931–2009) *James P. Clarke (1807/8–1877) *Stephen Codman (c. 1796–1852) *Warren Cohen *Leonard Cohen (born 1934) *Michael Colgrass (born 1932) *Ron Collier (1930–2003) *Alexis Contant (1858–1918) *Jean Coulthard (1908–2000) *Guillaume Couture (1851–1915) *Gabriel Cusson (1903–1972) D *Jimmy Dale (born 1935) *Eleanor Joanne Daley (born 1955) *Omar Daniel (born 1960) *Jeff Danna (born 1964) *Mychael Danna (born 1958) *Yves Daoust (born 1946) *Lionel Daunais (1901–1982) *Raymond Daveluy (born 1926) *Hugh Davidson (born 1930) *Victor Davies (born 1939) *Morris Davis (1904–1968) *Gordon Delamont (1918–1981) *Isabelle Delorme (1900–1991) *Allard de Ridder (1887–1966) *Jean Derome (born 1955) *Alfred De Sève (1858–1927) *Jacques Desjardins *Jean Deslauriers (1909–1978) *Robert Nathaniel Dett (1882–1943) *Alan Detweiler (1926–2012) *Paul Dolden (born 1956) *Samuel Dolin (1917–2002) *René Dupéré (born 1946) *Jean-Paul Dubois (born 1993) *Kyle Bobby Dunn (born 1986) E *Colin Eatock (born 1958) *Sophie Carmen Eckhardt-Gramatté (1899–1974) *Arne Eigenfeldt (born 1962) *Carleton Elliott (1928–2003) *Lisle Ellis (born 1951) *John Estacio (born 1966) *José Evangelista (born 1943) F *Percy Faith (1908–1976) *Robert Farnon (1917–2005) *Jacques Faubert (born 1952) *Robert Fleming (1921–1976) *Leila Fletcher (1899–1988) *John Fodi (1944–2009) *Clifford Ford (born 1947) *Malcolm Forsyth (1936-2011) *W. O. Forsyth (1859–1937) *Achille Fortier (1864–1939) *David Foster (born 1949) *Joseph-A. Fowler (1845–1917) *Jason Frederick (born 1970) *Harry Freedman (1922–2005) G *Gérald Gagnier (1926–1961) *J.-J. Gagnier (1885–1949) *René Gagnier (1892–1951) *Alain Gagnon (born 1938) *Ernest Gagnon (1834–1915) *Gustave Gagnon (1842–1930) *Henri Gagnon (1887–1961) *Serge Garant (1929–1986) *Mort Garson (1924–2008) *Desmond Gaspar (born 1970) *James Gayfer (1916–1997) *James Gelfand, (born 1959) *Steven Gellman (born 1947) *Graham George (1912–1993) *Aaron Gervais (born 1980) *Allan Gilliland (born 1965) *Srul Irving Glick (1934–2002) *Denis Gougeon (born 1951) *Glenn Gould (1932–1982) *Trevor Grahl (born 1984) *Hector Gratton (1900–1970) H *Peter Hannan (born 1953) *Hagood Hardy (1937–1997) *Chris Harman (born 1970) *Johana Harris (1912–1995) *Charles A.E. Harriss (1862–1929) *Christos Hatzis (born 1953) *John Hawkins (1944–2007) *Donald Heins (1878–1949) *Jacques Hétu (1938–2010) *W. H. Hewlett (1873–1940) *Jim Hiscott (born 1948) *Bruce Holder (1905–1987) *Derek Holman (born 1931) *Charles Houdret (1905-after 1964) *Melissa Hui (born 1966) *Richard Hunt (1930-2011) *Ricky Hyslop (1915–1998) I *Scott Irvine (born 1953) *Airat Ichmouratov (born 1973) J *Frantz Jehin-Prume (1839–1899) *Otto Joachim (1910–2010) *Richard Johnston (1917–1997) *Charles Jones (1910–1997) *Kelsey Jones (1922–2004) K *James Keelaghan (born 1959) *Jack Kane (1924–1961) *Udo Kasemets (1919-2014) *Iain Kelso (born 1975) *Talivaldis Kenins (1919–2008) *Moe Koffman (1928–2001) *Gary Koftinoff *Rudolf Komorous (born 1931) *Peter Paul Koprowski (born 1947) *Nikolai Korndorf (1947–2001) *Mark Korven *Veronika Krausas (born 1963) *David Kristian (born 1967) *Gary Kulesha (born 1954) *Alfred Kunz (born 1929) *Larysa Kuzmenko *Milan Kymlicka (1936–2008) L *Larry Lake (1943-2013) *Jean-Baptiste Labelle (1825–1898) *Fariborz Lachini (born 1949) *Alfred La Liberté (1882–1952) *Alcides Lanza (born 1929) *Eugène Lapierre (1899–1970) *Yves Lapierre (born 1946) *Anne Lauber (born 1943) *Louis-Phillipe Laurendeau (1861–1916) *Calixa Lavallée (1842–1891) *Jimmie LeBlanc (born 1977) *Hugh Le Caine (1914–1977) *Brent Lee (born 1964) *Alain Lefèvre (born 1962) *André Éric Létourneau (born 1967) *Omer Létourneau (1891–1983) *Gordon Lightfoot (born 1938) *Analia Llugdar (born 1972) *Andrew Lockington (born 1972) *Ruth Lomon (born 1930) *Michel Longtin (born 1946) *Alexina Louie (born 1949) *Clarence Lucas (1866–1947) *René Lussier (born 1957) M *Andrew Paul MacDonald (born 1958) *David MacIntyre (born 1952) *Ernest MacMillan (1893–1973) *Walter MacNutt (1910–1996) *Robert Graham Manson (1883–1950) *Leo Marchildon (born 1962) *Frank Marsales (1886–1975) *Charles-Amador Martin (1648–1711) *Lucien Martin (1908–1950) *Gene Martynec (born 1947) *Bruce Mather (born 1939) *André Mathieu (1929–1968) *Rodolphe Mathieu (1890–1962) *Roger Matton (born 1929) *Michael Matthews (born 1950) *Christopher Mayo (born 1980) *Michael McCann (born 1976) *Boyd McDonald (born 1932) *Diana McIntosh (born 1937) *Allan McIver (1904–1969) *Ben McPeek (1934–1981) *Colin McPhee (1900–1964) *Lubomyr Melnyk (born 1948) *Pierre Mercure (1927–1966) *Alfred Mignault (1895–1961) *David Mills (born 1929) *John Mills-Cockell (born 1943) *Kenneth G. Mills (1923–2004) *Robin Minard (born 1953) *Henri Miro (1879–1950) *Joni Mitchell (born 1943) *Stephan Moccio (born 1972) *James Montgomery (born 1943) *Oskar Morawetz (1917–2007) *François Morel (born 1926) *Éric Morin (born 1969) *Léo-Pol Morin (1892–1941) *Albertine Morin-Labrecque (1886 or 1890–1957) *Jocelyn Morlock (born 1969) *Marjan Mozetich (born 1948) N *Phil Nimmons (born 1923) *Robert Normandeau (born 1955) O *Oscar O'Brien (1892–1958) *Michael Oesterle (born 1968) *John Oliver (born 1959) *Charles O'Neill (1882–1964) *John Oswald (born 1953) P *Owen Pallett (born 1979) *Jean Papineau-Couture (1916–2000) *Donald Patriquin (born 1938) *Trevor W. Payne (born 1948) *Kenneth Peacock (1922–2000) *Paul Pedersen (born 1935) *Frédéric Pelletier (1870–1944) *Romain Pelletier (1875–1953) *Romain-Octave Pelletier I (1843–1927) *Oscar Peterson (1925–2007) *Barbara Pentland (1912–2000) *Clermont Pépin (born 1926) *Michel Perrault (born 1925) *Jean Piché (born 1951) *Dave Pierce (born 1972) *Randolph Peters (born 1959) *Benoît Poirier (1882–1965) *Paul Pratt (1894–1967) *Albert Pratz (1914–1995) *André Prévost (1934–2001) *Harry Puddicombe (1870–1953) Q *Donald Quan (born 1962) *Joseph Quesnel (1746–1809) R *Allan Rae (born 1942) *Imant Raminsh (born 1943) *Jan Randall (born 1952) *Eldon Rathburn (1916–2008) *Elizabeth Raum (born 1945) *John Rea (born 1944) *William Reed (1859–1945) *Bill Richards (1923–1995) *Godfrey Ridout (1918–1984) *Doug Riley (1945–2007) *André Ristic (born 1972) *Normand Roger (born 1949) *Stan Rogers (1949–1983) *James Rolfe (born 1961) *Ivan Romanoff (1914–1997) *Clark Ross (born 1957) *Myke Roy (born 1950) *Stéphane Roy (born 1959) *Welford Russell (c.1901-1975) *Jeffrey Ryan (born 1962) S *Marc Sabat (born 1965) *Charles Wugk Sabatier (1819–1862) *Patrick Saint-Denis (born 1975) *Micheline Coulombe Saint-Marcoux (1938–1985) *Herbert Sanders (1878–1938) *Armando Santiago (born 1932) *Charles Sauvageau (1807–1849) *Giancarlo Scalia (born 1990) *R. Murray Schafer (born 1933) *Oliver Schroer (1956–2008) *Ernest Seitz (1892–1978) *Paul Shaffer (born 1949) *Rodney Sharman (born 1958) *Howard Shore (born 1946) *Anita Sleeman (1930 2011) *Linda Catlin Smith (born 1957) *Leo Smith (1881–1952) *Harry Somers (1925–1999) *Ann Southam (1937–2010) *David Squires (born 1957) *Paul Steenhuisen (born 1965) *Ben Steinberg (born 1930) *Donald Steven (born 1945) *Fred Stone (1935–1986) *Timothy Sullivan (born 1954) *Norman Symonds (1920–1998) *Boleslaw Szczeniowski (1898–1995) T *Robert Talbot (1893–1954) *Georges-Émile Tanguay (1893–1964) *Oscar Ferdinand Telgmann (1855–1946) *Steve Tittle (born 1935) *Peter Togni (born 1959) *Roman Toi (born 1916) *Jerry Toth (1928–1999) *Rudy Toth (1925–2009) *Bramwell Tovey (born 1953) *Jiří Traxler (born 1912) *Amédée Tremblay (1876–1949) *George Tremblay (1911–1982) *Gilles Tremblay (born 1932) *Barry Truax (born 1947) *Robert Turner (1920–2012) *Ian Tyson (born 1933) U *Owen Underhill (born 1954) V *Jean Vallerand (1915–1994) *Stéphane Venne (born 1941) *Benoît Verdickt (1884–1970) *Joseph Vézina (1849–1924) *Albert Viau (1910–2001) *Michael Vincent (composer) (born 1976) *Claude Vivier (1948–1983) *Augustus Stephen Vogt (1861–1926) *Calvin Vollrath (born 1960) W *Arnold Walter (1902–1973) *Ruth Watson Henderson (born 1932) *John Weinzweig (1913–2006) *Frank Welsman (1873–1952) *John Welsman (born 1955) *Hildegard Westerkamp (born 1946) *Dinuk Wijeratne *Eric Wild (1910–1989) *Rick Wilkins (born 1937) *Healey Willan (1880–1968) *Charles Wilson (born 1931) *Scott Wilson (born 1969) *Édouard Woolley (1916–1991) *John Wyre (1941–2006) X Y *Kathleen Yearwood (born 1958) *Gayle Young (born 1950) *Neil Young (born 1945) Z *Maurice Zbriger (1896–1981) *Rui Shi Zhuo (born 1956) *Joel Zimmerman (born 1981) *León Zuckert (1904–1992) See also *Canadian classical music *Music of Canada *Society of Composers, Authors and Music Publishers of Canada References Further reading * External links *Canadian Music Centre Category:Canadian composers Canadian Composers